The Return of Andrea Potter
by Lily Hermione Potter
Summary: AU... A woman from the past returns after she is believed to be dead... comes back for the nephew she was forced to leave behind. Rest of the summary inside! R&R!


The Return of Andrea Potter

Summary: AU When Harry Potter turns seventeen and prepared to do the mission left to him by Dumbledore, he receives a shocking surprise. A woman from the past returns after she is believed to be dead… comes back for the nephew she was forced to leave behind. This time Andrea will make sure that nothing will separate them again because the Potter blood flows forever.

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Potter's Halloween Curse

"Another Halloween comes and goes," muttered the young woman.

At only eighteen, Andrea Potter was sitting down in front of two large marble made tomes in the graveyard of Godric's Hollow. She had long dark, raven, curly black hair and usually bright and warm hazel eyes. Andrea didn't know what to do anymore; she was under the heavy protection of Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix since their deaths.

She hated having to hide and having people keep an eye on her like she was little. She placed bouquets of wild flowers on the four graves. She stared at the four names of the people that she loved and missed so much.

Veronica Andrea Potter

Loving Daughter, Mother and Wife

Harold Daniel Potter

Beloved Son, Father and Husband

James Harold Potter

Caring Son and Brother,

Amazing Husband and Father

Lillian Marie Potter

Lovable Daughter and Sister

Incredible Wife and Mother

The family she loved so much and missed dearly. At only fourteen and James at nineteen her parents had been killed four years ago today by deatheaters. It was made clear in the Potters' will that Andrea's guardian was James until she turned seventeen her brother. James and his wife Lily murdered two years ago, today. She remembered the day her brother had told her that their parents had been killed as if were yesterday. It hurt remembering the pain of having to lose her parents.

Flashback:

_Andrea Potter was sitting with her friends at Gryffindor table during the Halloween feast. _

"_Hey Andrea isn't that your brother?" asked Jasmine Rivers. _

_Andrea turned towards the entrance and sure enough there stood her brother James and his wife Lily. _

"_Oh, he's still gorgeous as ever!" squealed Mariah Andrews. "'Riah my dear brother is married remember," Andrea said amused. _

_Other older students who had known James Potter and Lily Evans turned around to look at the famous prankster and his beautiful Lily Evans, now Potter in the Great Hall's entrance. Andrea watched James tell Lily something and Lily nodded as James went off to the head's table. Lily walked over to Gryffindor table towards her. _

"_Hello Mrs. Potter," said both Jasmine and Mariah._

_Usually Lily would tell them that the title of "Mrs. Potter" belonged to her mother-in-law Veronica Potter, but Andrea knew there was something wrong with her. _

"_Hello girls, but I'm afraid that this isn't a pleasant visit," she said before turning towards Andrea. "Lils is something wrong?" she asked her._

_Lily looked sadly at her and nodded as an answer. Before Andrea could ask something else, James came from talking to Dumbledore. _

"'_Drea we need to tell you something in private," he said. _

_Andrea nodded and got up from her seat and followed them out the Great Hall and into an empty classroom. She sat down as her brother stood in front of her with Lily a few feet behind him. _

"_Andrea-," James started. She felt a deep pain in her gut. Some bad had happened. _

"_Andrea," he said again. "Mum and dad were attacked by those people who follow Voldemort… deatheaters. We found the house with the dark mark over it… it was too late," James finished. _

_Andrea sat there motionless at the news of her parents' death before breaking down. _

"_NO!" she cried. "No James, not my mum and dad!"_

_She closed her eyes letting the tears fall freely. Andrea felt James wrap his arms around her, shushing her gently. _

"_I'm sorry Andrea… I failed you," he muttered. _

End of Flashback:

Once James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Peter finished school they joined the Order of the Phoenix for her "own good" as they often told her. Her brother James Potter had been her last living blood relative along with his wife Lily and their son Harry. Two years after Veronica and Harold Potter's death; her brother and sister-in-law were killed by Lord Voldemort and her young nephew Harry was sent to live Lily's relatives, since she was still under age.

She only felt safe when her brother's friend Remus Lupin was with her; as if her brother known something would happen made sure that her guardian was someone close to her. She slowly stood up and left the grave site. She apparted at the village of Hogsmead and walked down the path that lead to Hogwarts. Once she arrived at the grounds she saw the students passed her as they headed to the Halloween feast.

"Hi Miss, Potter!" some kids greeted her. She smiled and waved back; to them this was a great day except her.

Andrea sighed at the sad memories she was left with; first losing her parents, then her brother James and Lily killed and finally taking her nephew away from her. She walked down to the grounds and sat under the very same tree her brother and his friends sat under. Two years have passed and she still felt lonely even with people surrounding her at all times.

She remembered that her brother had felt guilty for their parents' death, and he tried to give her everything she wanted only stopping when Lily told him that the Potter fortune would be gone by the time she started her fifth year. She felt that Halloween was what doomed her family for one reason or another because something always happens to a member in the Potter family.

"Harry, my little nephew what has been of you of these last two years apart?" she asked herself. Andrea remembered her nephew so clearly as the pride and joy of her brother and the gem of Lily's eyes. She hadn't seen him since the summer before her sixth year it seemed like forever since she held him in arms. The news of her brother's and sister-in-law's death still affected her badly as if it had happened that same night.

Flashback:

"_And this is Harry's first birthday," she said as she pointed out her nephew Harry Potter in the picture. _

_Andrea, Jasmine and Mariah all sat down in the common room after having lunch. It was Halloween night and the three girls were looking at the pictures of Andrea's nephew which were sent to her from her brother months before. _

"_Oh Andrea, he's an adorable baby," squealed Jasmine as she looked at baby Harry, zoom out of the picture on his new toy broomstick. _

"_Sirius, Remus and I love him so much, but no one will ever love him as much as my brother and Lily," Andrea said smiling. _

_Halloween... to Andrea it was the third anniversary for her parents' deaths and she was expecting a letter from James telling her that her sister-in-law Lily, her baby nephew the adorable Harry and him were alright since they had to go into hiding. Andrea was offered to stay at Jasmine's house until things were safe again._

_The Gryffindors all sat enjoying their time before going to bed. Suddenly the portrait door opened and their head of house, Professor McGonagall came in. _

"_Miss. Potter a word with you please," she said before stepping out again._

_Andrea shrugged at the friends before leaving the common room. There stood her favorite professor and wondered if she did anything wrong so she could be called out. _

"_Professor is something the matter?" she asked her. Andrea watched as she sighed and gave her look full of sadness._

"_Miss. Po- Andrea," McGonagall started. She had never heard her say her name before until this moment. _

"_Professor?" she asked, bewildered at her teacher's reaction. _

_McGonagall didn't say anything to her. "Andrea… I'm afraid to say that Sirius Black betrayed your family to You-know-who. He gave away their location and You-know-who went to the cottage in Godric's Hallow. I'm sorry to say that your brother James and sister-in-law Lily were both killed," McGonagall said to her._

_The Gryffindors in the common room were startled at the sudden hysterical cry. "No Professor!" _

_Andrea couldn't believe it her brother and Lily; the sister she always wanted had been killed. She closed her eyes letting the tears fall down her face until she remembered. _

"_Professor what about Harry?" she asked looking at her head of house. _

"_Your nephew survived the killing curse, Miss Potter. Little Harry Potter brought the downfall of He-who-must-not-be-named," the woman answered her._

_Andrea waited until she calmed down a bit before asking another question to her head of house. _

"_W-where is he?" she asked desperate to know about Harry. "Andrea, your nephew was sent to Lily's last remaining relatives," she answered._

_Andrea looked at her… they couldn't have sent him there. "I want to speak to the headmaster," she said in a strong voice. "Miss. Potter you are really upset right now," started McGonagall. _

"_I want to speak to the headmaster, Professor," Andrea insisted._

_She nodded and led the way to Dumbledore's office, it was quiet as they stopped in front of the entrance. McGonagall muttered the password and then both went on the spiral staircase. The door was opened already as if Dumbledore knew that she would come. _

_McGonagall closed the door behind her as Dumbledore sat down behind his desk. _

"_Andrea Potter I'm sorry for your loss," Dumbledore said as he looked at her. "Please take a seat I have been expecting you," _

"_Thank you," she said as she sat down. "Professor you promised me that my brother, sister-in-law and nephew would be fine and I get the news of their deaths and Harry going to Petunia Dursley."_

_Dumbledore sighed as he rubbed his eyes under his half moon glasses. Andrea Potter was truly like her mother Veronica from the looks to the very temper._

"_Andrea," he started. "No Professor, Lily's sister hated her and will hate Harry too. You can't leave him there!" she said raising her voice. "Miss. Potter, they're the last bit of family little Harry has," Dumbledore said to her. _

_Andrea got up from her seat and looking outraged at the headmaster. _

"_What about me… I'm his aunt!" she said, alarmed. "Don't I count as his family, Professor? I would be the only one who will ever love him as much as his parents," she said furiously. _

_Dumbledore looked at the young Potter. At such a young age had lost most of her family, leaving her with a young nephew. _

"_Why can't he stay with me? I'll give him all he needs; love, care and make sure he knows everything about his parents, so he won't ever forget them," she cried, tears falling from her hazel eyes. _

"_Miss. Potter everyone knows that you love young Harry very much, but he needs to be in a place where the Evans blood flows which is only found in Petunia Dursley and her son, Harry's cousin," he told her _

"_It's not fair what about his guardian now that James and Lily are gone?" she asked him. "Andrea… his guardian for Harry along with yours will be discussed tomorrow afternoon after the burial," Dumbledore explained._

"_Mine? What do you mean my guardian?" she asked him. Andrea looked shocked of what he said. _

"_Miss. Potter you will still be underage until the following June, in this case you will be unable to care for yourself or your young nephew," Dumbledore explained to her. "Now Minerva can you please escort Miss. Potter back to Gryffindor common room. Tomorrow will be a hard day for us all." _

_Without another word Andrea was led out of the office with her head of house help. She didn't know what to say or think about the arrangements for Harry and her left from her brother and Lily. _

"_Miss. Potter," started McGonagall. _

_Andrea was taken away from her thoughts when she saw that they in front of the fat lady's portrait. _

"_Please try to get some sleep, tomorrow you will be busy with your family's burial and the Potters' will arrangements," McGonagall said._

"_Yes Professor I'll try," she said. _

_The elder woman nodded gripped her shoulder a bit and then left her there. "Andrea, dear I'm sorry for you loss," the fat lady said, opening without the password. _

"_Thank you," she replied before going inside the common room. _

_The common room was nearly empty except for some of the elder students and her friends. Once Mariah and Jasmine saw Andrea come in they rushed over to her side. _

"_Andrea what happened?" asked Jasmine. "Please 'Drea say something," said Mariah worriedly._

_Andrea sat down in front of the lit fireplace where the albums full of her family's pictures were left. She grabbed the one on top of the others; it was the one that meant so much to her. It was taken days before she came to Hogwarts. Her brother James was standing in the middle holding his laughing son in his arms, smiling proudly. Next to him on the right was Lily with her hand resting on James' arm, looking as beautiful as ever._

_On the other side was herself leaning against her brother's arm, smiling happily. Without realizing it tears fell on the picture making the people in picture scatter. She had remembered when this picture was taken as if it were yesterday. _

"_I'm right here next to the three most important people in my life; my little sister, my loving wife and finally my son the pride and joy of the Potter family," James had said happily after it was taken._

"_I'm going to bed," Andrea said taking the albums with her and leaving to the dorm. _

End of flashback:

"Andrea you know very well to stay in the castle at all times," said a sneering voice.

Andrea looked behind her to find the potions master Severus Snape looking at her.

"Can I help you Snape?" she asked in disgust. "The headmaster asked me to escort you to the feast," he said to her.

She stood up dusting her cloak before looking at him. This man was one of those people who had hated her brother so much; then again all Slytherins hated James Potter.

"It's Miss. Potter to you, Snape," she said to him. "By the way I don't to have a slimy Slytherin git like you escort me anywhere."

She glared at him before he let her go off to the castle with him behind her. That was one thing she hated, having to have her brother's school rival follow her around.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay everyone I hope you enjoy this new story. I'll update as soon as I can. I will be updating all my stories along with posting a new story very soon. **

**Now remember to…**

**Read and Review**

**Lily Hermione Potter **


End file.
